


[Fanvid] Amazed

by sbisque



Category: Bad Boy Street (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy, sweet, romantic fan video about Claude and Brad from the gay film 'Bad Boy Street'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Rated mature for intimate physical scenes.

[Amazed (A Bad Boy Street fan video)](http://vimeo.com/105783083) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
